User blog:Y-Tiger/New Species? (Just an idea pop up)
Mer mixing creatures ^^; Female Roles The Females are rather important to the life of these species, cause not only do they bear creature(Duh), but their the only beings who can turn off and on the powers of any tech the males made for travel, or just simple to speak. The females control these from inside water filled crystals that glow in a nice Pinkish-red hue, how the water stay inside is a whole another question. The females sometimes forget to put on clothes as it is normal for them to be completely naked in the crystal (They can also live inside without food, water, and so on as the crystal acts all these things for the females. Once out, they'll wake up like it was tomorrow and not that 70 years or so pass...) Normally the females wear a long covering cloak so they can easily take off and go into the crystals. -Finding a mate(Of any race besides their own, but this also includes their own race)- The females normal sing a note, and if the male or males of one or more races are interested in the sound or even drawn by it that is the start of a mating search. The mer females are rather hard to please as they want a very special give which only the man of their dreams can find for them (Or the man of their fate, the females are not allow to tell a male what it is an lest they only bring one male by their voice) Once their most special gift is found, the rest is easy as it is the only one male that found it. Rare moments two males find the same thing and they both get the girl(Because the female can't be picky about which male gets her.) -Appearances- The females can come in many pretty colors, normally from red to light blue( Red, pink, purple and blue of any shapes) however the eye colors has to appear slightly crystal like, so mainly Pinkish-red, bluish-purple or something of those lines(They can be gem colors, so Emerlad, ruby, and so on.) They have to have a fish-like tail as a, well, tail instead of feet. -Talents, skills and so on- With a talent voice to drawn males on mating days, to being able to turn into a full blooded mermaid to get to places faster in wider bodies of waters. They can control the waters by nature and anything with crystals or gems can be control by them(Turning on things and off things or somehow speaking to someone through their earrings or something.) Males These are the warrior or anything else classes. They care for the ladies and try to ensure their safe, unlike the females. -Add ons: The males are lamer compare to the females, but if you want to make a character your male can have cool powers and so on. I'll be leaving this where it is for now.- Characters Alexia Corel(Y-Tiger) Name: Alexia Corel Nicname: Alex and Aliyan Age: 40 years old(Been trapped in the Crystals for 21 years) Gender: Female Eye colors: A rare color for eyes. Fur color: Purple Quartz's color More Info Getting to know the race, they don't care much of a female and male are silbings and they ended up being mated as they don't frown on that. They don't really mind male and a male being mated but when a female and another female mate the social chain worries as the female may not willingly bear a child. They also worry if the parent and their child become mate as they don't see it fit. But, everything else is fine. The social chain also frown on trying to rape the female, as the female is consider a symbol of holy light and creation, but they don't mind if the male gets rape through. Category:Blog posts Category:Baine's belongings Category:Races